


Sinistral

by Joobebe (Fridoline)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridoline/pseuds/Joobebe
Summary: Being left-handed is not always easy but it does have its advantages.





	Sinistral

**Author's Note:**

> While two Jookyun fics waiting to be written are fighting each other, vying for my attention, this random thing was born out of spite. It went off-topic pretty quickly.

Changkyun is dominantly left-handed.

In a world where everything is made for right-handed people, he has quickly learned to become more ambidextrous over time. The zippers in jeans are easier to handle with his right hand, cutlery requires both hands anyways – thankfully chopsticks can be used with whatever hand is preferred – the computer mouse was no problem getting used to but scissors are still a tool of hell, even the ones specifically made for lefties.

In the past, Changkyun used to sit on the far left at a table when eating with others whenever possible. It's easier to avoid bumping arms with right-handed people that way and it decreases the chance that someone mistakes the drink Changkyun has placed on his left for their own and accidentally takes a sip.

With Monsta X it doesn't matter where he sits during their meals. Everyone is constantly over each other anyways and if there are no accidental collisions of body parts, there are definitely deliberate ones. No ribs are safe from Minhyuk's boney fingers and his murder pokes.

Changkyun likes to sit next to Jooheon. When Jooheon sits on his right side, it is simpler to share food, since feeding each other happens in a more comfortable position without having to twist their bodies too much to reach the other's mouth. With Changkyung sitting on the right, though, they always end up sharing their drinks. If he isn't able to finish his coke, Jooheon gladly helps him out. And when his hyung orders something exotic again, Changkyun often gets the first sip to taste. He really loves sitting next to Jooheon.

And they do sit side by side a lot, especially when they are working on some lyrics or a song together. It's fun to put some paper right between them, both able to jot down notes on it anytime inspiration hits. They create their own synergy and a system of symbols and signs only they can decipher in the chaos of their notes.

Holding hands is comfortable, too. On stage, Changkyun can just keep the mic in his left hand and clasp the fingers of his fellow members easily with his right one. In public, he would like to hold Jooheon's hand more often but they can't do it too much or it would draw attention to their relationship. That does not keep them from doing it secretly, though. Under the table, behind other members, in the car – there are not too many opportunities to inconspicuously interlock their fingers but looking for those chances is always worth it.

In the privacy of their dorm, things are more relaxed. But even there it is not so easy to find the time and space to get all handsy with each other when there are five more guys living with them. It is not easy, but it is not impossible either. Changkyun enjoys every moment he can spend with Jooheon. Be it sitting on the couch together, lazily watching a movie in each other's arms, cuddling in bed, carding his hand through Jooheon's dark hair, exploring his body, no matter if casual or intimate, Changkyun loves touching Jooheon.

Changkyun loves Jooheon.

Sometimes their relationship is just like being a lefty, it's normal for them but every so often the world seems to be build to work against them making things more difficult. And just like Changkyun still has his right hand to use when his left one can't handle a task, during times of hardship he can rely on Jooheon.

And the other members as well, of course.

Plenty of helpful hands around.


End file.
